La Manifestación de venganza del enemigo sustituto
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Tak planea su venganza, esta vez dirigida hacia Zim y Dib. Su plan es infalible y el primer objetivo es el humano que osó aliarse con el despreciable Irken, no obstante una interferencia en el camino hace que Tak descubra algo que podría costarle a Zim su falsa misión y ponga en duda su lealtad hacia el imperio. (Two-shot) (Fanfic ZaGr)
1. Identidad Sustituta.

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**Advertencia: Esto tiene insinuaciones de ZaGr y enteramente es un fic ZaGr (o al menos pretende serlo) XD también Ooc (personajes fuera de carácter). **

**.-.**

**Capítulo 1. Identidad sustituta.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

_El disfraz era magnífico. _

Tak contempló con arrogancia su más reciente holograma, el reflejo en el sucio charco de esa desolada calle le sonrió con evidente satisfacción, sin embargo dicha sonrisa no se esbozaba de sus propias facciones alienígenas ni del antiguo rostro juvenil de la chica humana a la que interpretó en el pasado.

—Te llevaré a un mundo de pesadilla interminable. —cantó con sorna, burlándose de su propio reflejo con una voz totalmente ajena a la suya.

Se inspeccionó de nuevo sólo para descartar cualquier fallo en su disfraz y cualquier imperfección que delatara su verdadera identidad. De pies a cabeza, desde el cabello púrpura estilizado en un corte extraño hasta las botas de combate y pasando por ese horrible atuendo constituido por la playera azul turquesa en conjunto con una falda negra y mallas a juego; sólo por precaución Tak acordó no modificar el insulso logotipo de aquella playera y mantener el aspecto del holograma como una copia fiel a la de su modelo: _Gaz Membrana_.

Una nueva sonrisa que guardaba la promesa de una certeza venganza deformó la comisura de sus labios, en un estado natural sin ese molesto holograma dicha sonrisa evidenciaría sus dientes en forma de cremallera. La maldita espera en el sucio y retrógrado planeta en el que había aterrizado después de que Zim y Dib arruinaran sus planes valió la pena, siete años eran una eternidad cuando la única esperanza fue arreglar una cápsula de escape con tecnología obsoleta e intentos fallidos de por medio.

Ahora, lo que parecía una simple fantasía estaba a punto de materializarse en sus manos -_literalmente_-. Su venganza no sólo iba dirigida hacia Zim sino también al odioso humano que osó aliarse con la escoria Irken para detenerla. Tak decidió que el primero en caer sería el humano ¿y qué mejor manera que usando a su hermana? Quizá nada, Gaz era la mejor oportunidad para acercarse lo suficiente a Dib sin levantar sospechas y ejecutar su plan.

_¡Brillante!_

La chica de cabello púrpura era ideal para pasar desapercibida ante cualquiera incluso para el propio Dib, quien parecía temerle lo suficiente para no acercarse a ella o cuestionar sobre cualquier cosa en general sin esperar un letal castigo.

Gaz tampoco sería un obstáculo, al menos no mientras la cámara de realidad virtual la mantuviera ocupada el tiempo suficiente para terminar con su hermano. Mimi 4.0 era la encargada de monitorear la máquina y cualquier signo anómalo que indicara consciencia de su entorno y pudiera desestabilizarla, la programación era sencilla al menos en términos técnicos ya que mientras el sujeto se mantuviera inconsciente las imágenes se proyectarían en su mente. Esperaba que funcionara, aunque de no ser el caso se encargaría de implementar el plan "B" de contingencia.

Fuese como fuese, la humana no podría arruinar sus planes.

Tak caminó por la acera de esa calle, la que se suponía llevaba a la casa de los Membrana; hacer una investigación detallada de esa pútrida ciudad en el pasado fue útil después de todo. Estuvo a punto de doblar por una intersección cuando algo llamó su atención o mejor dicho, alguien.

—Hola, pequeña Gaz.

Ugh. Tak reconoció el odioso y repugnante timbre de voz que desprendía un aire ominoso y confirmó la identidad del sujeto cuando sus ojos enfocaron la mirada al individuo de piel verde con el disfraz barato y mal ejecutado: Zim.

Por muy ansiosa que estuviese por aniquilar a ese intento de invasor, por el momento no necesitaba apresurar las cosas pues guardaba para Zim una muerte más lenta y dolorosa de la que le daría a Dib. El sólo tenerlo frente a ella provocó que los instintos asesinos brotaran de su interior de una manera casi primitiva como si Zim no perteneciera realmente a la raza Irken -_su propia raza_\- sino a otra más inferior y despreciable, casi lamentable.

—Vete. —gruñó ella, lanzándole al alienígena una mirada condescendiente imitando a la perfección el odioso genio de la verdadera Gaz.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Zim no huyó del lugar como el cobarde que Tak sabía que era sino que en un acto de estúpida valentía (o realmente era demasiado estúpido para comprender la situación) se despegó de la pared a la cual se mantenía apoyado de manera casual y se acercó a ella.

—Escucha pequeña Gaz, me tomé la molestia de esperarte en esta sucia intersección lejos de la vista del apestoso Dib, con la intención de saber por qué sigues enojada con Zim, cosa que encuentro realmente absurdo por cierto… —Zim se cruzó de brazos con aparente indignación o quizá realmente el hecho de que alguien no le prestara la atención que pensaba se merecía lo indignó de verdad.

Era bien sabido lo ególatra que era el invasor, incluso sus líderes conocían mejor ese lado suyo de antemano. Zim era una figura infame en el ejército Irken y quizá dentro de todo el imperio en sí.

—No sé de qué me hablas y tu voz está irritándome así que muévete. —Tak no tenía idea de lo que él estaba hablando y realmente por el momento no le interesaba averiguar sus desvaríos. Lo miró con furia esperando que eso funcionara.

Pero eso no funcionó y Zim sólo le devolvió la mirada con una expectación que iba en aumento. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Con la decisión tomada, apartó al otro alienígena e intentó pasar de él, no sin antes empujar accidentalmente a propósito el hombro hacia la cabeza de Zim golpeándolo en el acto. El nuevo holograma era realmente tangible y al menos un par de centímetros más alto de lo que era el pseudo invasor, ajustándose a la actual apariencia del demonio terrestre de cabello púrpura.

No obstante, antes de que Tak pudiese seguir su camino, una mano enguantada la asió con fuerza por el bazo deteniéndola e impidiendo su huida. La mirada de Tak viajó hasta donde la mano ejercía presión.

—Espera, ni siquiera has escuchado el resto de mi increíble discurso —Zim retiró su mano antes de que pudiese perder esa extremidad y tosió un poco antes de continuar, gesto que desmentía su aire ominoso—. Es muy sorprendente de hecho… mi olocuencia quiero decir. —dijo con tono solemne y su sonrisa de cremallera se extendió de un lado a otro con suficiencia.

"¿Olocuencia?" _Idiota_, pensó Tak para sí misma; Zim llevaba tiempo en este planeta y todavía era deficiente en el dialecto nativo.

—No tengo tiempo Zim, así que olvídalo y apártate de mi camino antes de que embarre tu fea cara en esa pared de ahí. —Tak apuntó un pálido dedo de la falsa Gaz hacia la sucia pared de la izquierda para hacer énfasis en su amenaza.

— ¿Fea cara? ¡¿Llamas a Zim feo?! —gritó el chico verde mientras uno de sus falsos ojos -_más bien contacto_\- se crispaba.

Tak vio al falso invasor cavilar, o al menos esa fue la impresión que denotó no obstante si se observaba detenidamente y a juzgar por su expresión, ella intuyó que más que estar pensando él estaba estupefacto.

Luego, Zim miró sin disimulo de un lado a otro como si estuviera en busca de algo o como si sospechara que alguien estaba al acecho, miró a "Gaz" con un gesto interrogante preguntando tácitamente si al caso había algo mal con ella; por supuesto no hubo respuesta y el incómodo silencio sobrevino después de un rato, sin embargo el sonido exasperante del golpeteo de un pie en el pavimento que casualmente era el suyo cortó la tensión.

—Bien, supongo que eso es un sí. —soltó él de repente.

Una ceja se levantó en el rostro de la falsa Gaz y antes de que pudiera realizar otra réplica o incluso golpear al alienígena, éste la tomó de la mano con la intención de arrastrarla en la dirección opuesta a la casa de Dib. Aunque el intento de Zim fue en vano ya que ella plantó los pies en el suelo y se negó a moverse del lugar, al final Zim terminó en el suelo jadeando por el inútil esfuerzo.

—Obviamente el odioso Sol de la Tierra robó energía al poderoso Zim, sólo necesito unos minutos para revitalizarme y podremos ir a mi base para la segunda parte de mi increíble plan.

¡Oh! Quizá la presencia de ese idiota en el camino era un certero golpe de suerte, el orden de las víctimas no afectaba la masacre final pues el fin último era la venganza. Entonces lo decidió, Zim sería el primero en caer y aprovecharía la oportunidad para entrar a su base, deshabilitarla, asesinar a Zim y hacer explotar las instalaciones para que no quedara rastro alguno del alienígena; de esa manera también el PAK sería destruido y evitaría que se adhiriera a otra cosa y la usara como huésped.

El plan perfecto.

—Más vale que valga la pena. —dijo Tak con desinterés ocultando la emoción y expectativa por su nuevo plan.

—Oh, te puedo asegurar, pequeña Gaz que no te arrepentirás.

Tak repasó el número de veces que Zim había llamado de esa manera a la humana y su mente analítica le dijo que más de una o dos, al cabo de un segundo otra revelación vino a ella, que ese apelativo fue pronunciado sin ese toque despectivo con el que se refería a cualquier ser humano en ese asqueroso planeta.

Pero por el momento lo ignoró.

—Puedo apostar por ello… —siseó la falsa Gaz con una extraña mirada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará… **_

_**No sé de dónde salió esto honestamente XD pero me gustó mucho el resultado final, la comedia no es lo mío pero quise intentarlo…este fic originalmente era un one-shot pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes así que el primer capítulo por el momento sólo plantea la situación de Tak y sus intenciones. **_

_**Disculpen si los personajes son bastante Ooc en especial Zim, me cuesta bastante acercarme a su personalidad pero se hace lo que se puede uwu me acoplo mejor cuando lo plasmo un poco más oscuro y no como su "yo" habitual XD **_

_**El ZaGr vendrá en el siguiente capítulo, el que por cierto subiré la próxima semana o quizá en dos semanas **_____

_**No sé si alguien llegue a leerlo pero agradezco de antemano y espero sea de su agrado… **_


	2. Enemigo en casa

_**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **_

**Advertencias: Leve insinuación de ZaGr y Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter) **

**Capítulo 2. Enemigo en casa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué en Irk estaba sucediendo?_ Se preguntó Tak mientras bajaba por el ascensor que llevaba al laboratorio subterráneo de Zim. Sus ojos estaban vendados con algo de dudosa procedencia cortesía de la unidad SIR defectuosa; el pequeño robot loco se había lanzado a ella apenas entró por la puerta de esa absurda excusa de casa y no conforme con eso, el robot a quien Zim llamaba Gir -_absurdo nombre por cierto_\- bailó a su alrededor sosteniendo unos pegajosos y viscosos waffles.

El asqueroso jarabe del alimento terrícola chorreó por el suelo y se pegó a sus zapatos -_a sus verdaderas botas_-, Tak decidió entonces que las quemaría durante el incendio de la explosión de la base.

El ascensor se detuvo con un suave pitido y el sonido de las puertas al abrirse le dio la bienvenida; un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió cuando Zim tomó su mano instándola a salir y guiándola hacia algún punto específico del laboratorio. La mente de Tak comenzaba a gritar que algo dentro de toda esta inusitada situación no estaba bien y quizá era la situación misma.

¿Un humano dentro de las instalaciones de un invasor Irken? Los invasores Irken no podían siquiera aliarse con los nativos de los planetas a los que pretendían conquistar, mucho menos fraternizar con ellos, porque si de algo estaba segura Tak era de que Zim tenía algo con esta criatura; una alianza o una amistad.

¿Si no era eso, entonces qué? Aparentemente tenía acceso a la base sin ser atacada por la seguridad de la casa, la molesta unidad SIR la recibía con entusiasmo y Zim se dirigía a ella e interactuaba con menor grado de desprecio y apatía de lo que se esperaría.

— ¡Computadora! —Gritó Zim.

— ¿Llamó usted? —La voz electrónica respondió después de unos minutos, aparentemente tomándose su tiempo para acudir al llamado y enojar a su maestro.

Sin embargo el pequeño Irken ignoró ese detalle.

—Bloquea la entrada del laboratorio y cualquier acceso, no quiero que Gir nos interrumpa. —La solemnidad con la que Zim habló opacó la molestia por los malos recuerdos que acecharon su mente.

Ese pequeño robot era un dolor de cabeza y no quería que interrumpiera el glorioso momento con su invitada. El sonido de un bufido no se hizo esperar, siendo precisamente de la computadora al interpretar las órdenes de su amo.

—Oh, no de nuevo —Se quejó la computadora—. Si me permite señor, también bloquearé la señal de audio y vídeo de esta habitación, la memoria integral de mi procesador no ha podido erradicar la última y perturbadora imagen de usted y la chica humana.

Ante tal aseveración, una ceja del holograma de Tak se levantó en evidente curiosidad por las palabras dichas y lo perturbador que sonaba la voz de la IA cuando se suponía que ésta debía mantenerse estática e imperturbable sin importar qué.

—Lo sé, mi grandiosidad es difícil de olvidar. —Se jactó Zim sin saber con exactitud a lo que la computadora se refería.

—Si tuviese un rostro, mis ojos estarían volteándose en este momento. —La IA regresó con la impresión del sarcasmo en su comentario.

—Pero no necesitas ojos, tus sensores de vídeo son eficientes y yo los he mejorado. —rebatió Zim, enalteciendo su trabajo. Un puño se alzó en alto inevitablemente en señal de victoria.

Oh, Zim pasaba horas en su laboratorio haciendo mejoras a su ya avanzada tecnología.

—Estaba siendo metafórico. —aclaró la computadora.

— ¿Siendo qué? ¿Metafúrico?

—Usando el sarcasmo, señor.

— ¿Eh? —Zim miró fijamente al techo como si estuviera considerando algo—. Espera, de todas maneras es absurdo que una computadora tuviese ojos y un rostro ¿con qué propósito?

Otro bufido por parte de la IA no se hizo esperar, situaciones extrañas y absurdas como ésta nunca se hicieron esperar desde el momento en el que comenzó a funcionar.

—Usted necesita revisarse las antenas, al parecer su sentido del oído podría estar dañado. —propuso la computadora.

—¡Tonterías! Mis antenas funcionan perfectamente bien —Los apéndices sobre su cabeza bajaron y se quedaron ahí, eran funcionales como la de cualquier otro Irken—. Ahora, haz lo que te ordené. —Con un movimiento de su mano enguantada, Zim despidió a la IA.

—De acuerdo, pero no haga un desastre como la última vez. Usted no me paga lo suficiente para los desastres de ese pequeño robot ni los suyos. —dijo la computadora con un deje de resentimientos en su tono.

—Ni siquiera te pago.

—Exactamente, téngalo en consideración. —Y con esto, la voz se apagó y las entradas se cerraron.

Zim movió la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando algún otro comentario de su computadora pero no hubo ni una réplica más.

—Oh, bueno. —Se encogió de hombros y regresó a donde "Gaz" todavía se encontraba de pie.

Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño, la verdadera Tak y el holograma, ambas ante tal muestra de altanería por parte de la IA de Zim. ¿Qué clase de invasor era él de todos modos? Nada más que un defecto, se recordó ella… porque un verdadero invasor con algo de orgullo y decisión en las venas no dejaría que tal negligencia ocurriera. Pero este era Zim así que realmente no debería estar tan sorprendida.

—Eso fue realmente tonto, la inteligencia artificial programada en Irk tienen protocolos que impiden una consciencia propia y obligan a la IA a acatar las órdenes de su maestro, descartando a los Cerebros de Control, claro está. —soltó Tak sin escatimar en su imprudencia.

Tak se quitó la estúpida venda de los ojos, notando que se trataba de un calcetín sucio y lo arrojó tan lejos de ella como si de un objeto radioactivo se tratase; miró el rostro de Zim el cual simplemente reflejaba confusión absoluta por su conocimiento. El disfraz absurdo y barato estaba fuera de él.

Zim le envió una extraña mirada que denotaba cierto grado de algo que ella pudo identificar como sospecha. Ese comentario iba a costarle el avance que estaba logrando y quizá tuviese que abortar la misión.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre la tecnología Irken? —cuestionó Zim acercándose un poco más a ella.

Pero el pensamiento de Tak recayó directamente en el hecho de que él se mostraba ante la humana sin el disfraz ¡revelando su verdadera naturaleza! Aunque el atuendo era muy cojo, todavía había algunos humanos que compraban esa ridiculez. Dib y la humana que ella pretendía ser eran los únicos en ese pútrido planeta que tal vez conocían la apariencia de Zim y sus intenciones de conquista.

¡Espera eso es!

—La nave que Dib reparó —Si, Tak localizó su nave dentro de la casa del terrícola por lo que con la muerte del chico no sólo obtendría su añorada venganza sino que también recuperaría su preciada nave—. Descifró algunos archivos encriptados de información sobre la raza Irken, algunos de ellos son también la programación en general. —La respuesta fue dignificada con un tono monótono y aparentemente desinteresado.

Zim se llevó la mano a la cara, tocando lo que equivaldría a una barbilla en un humano pero que en su anatomía Irken bien podría ser su homólogo. No dijo nada por unos segundos, sopesando la información que "Gaz" estaba brindándole y formulando -_más bien tratando de brindar_\- una respuesta ante tal declaración.

Por supuesto, Dib poseía cierto grado de inteligencia o al menos la suficiente para diferenciarse de los demás micos retrógrados que conformaban la sociedad humana, aunque claro, Zim jamás lo admitiría abiertamente y menos frente al sucio chico terrestre o cualquier otro humano. Porque eso sería dignificar su decepcionante atisbo de inteligencia.

—Oh ¿el apestoso Dib logró repararla después de que formateé y corrompí su horrible personalidad de la nave? —Una sonrisa burlona creció en el semblante del alienígena—. Si no fuese tan estúpido incluso podría considerarlo un verdadero rival ¡Nadie es rival para el todo poderoso Zim! ¡Nadie! —Una risa maniaca reverberó en las paredes del laboratorio antes de que Zim se atragantara con su propia saliva y comenzara a toser incontrolablemente.

El holograma de Gaz abrió los ojos sólo para poder rodarlos, Tak no podía esperar el momento oportuno para terminar con esa farsa y retorcerle el cuello al idiota invasor.

Zim se volvió hacia ella una vez que se recuperó de su repentino ataque, levantando la cabeza para poder observarla -_ya_ _que "Gaz" era un par de centímetros más alta que él_\- apuntó uno de sus filosos dedos hacia ella con extrema precisión.

El único pensamiento de Tak fue que algo muy estúpido estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Gaz, estás aquí para recibir el mejor presente que jamás recibirás en toda tu vida en esta miserable bola de mugre al que llamas planeta. Cortesía de mí ¡Zim! —Prácticamente gritó con ese imponente timbre de voz que lo caracterizaba—. Siéntete honrada y regocíjate de tu suerte. —Terminó solemne.

Zim giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia una de las pesadas mesas colocadas estratégicamente en la habitación donde un cilindro metálico se encontraba, el alienígena presionó el botón azul ubicado uno de los polos del objeto que a primera instancia parecía ser un contenedor. Un par de compuertas se abrieron, revelando tras la estela de humo un objeto pequeño del tamaño justo para guardarse en el bolsillo.

El chico verde tomó dicho objeto entre sus manos y Tak lo reconoció como uno de esos molestos dispositivos terrestres que los humanos usaban para disolver sus frágiles mentes: una consola de juegos. La misma que Gaz solía cargar consigo la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Él estaba obsequiándole a este humano un Game Slave? Patético. Sin embargo esta acción despertó curiosidad en Tak.

— ¿Un videojuego? —cuestionó ella tratando de ocultar la apatía.

Cuando Zim tuvo la osadía de acercarse, la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse un par de pasos para no ser tocada por él invadió a Tak.

—Oh, pero no es cualquier videojuego pequeña Gaz —El Irken levantó el objeto como si de un trofeo se tratara—. Este Game Slave ha sido modificado, tiene un sistema operativo más avanzado, mejor que la última versión lanzada al mercado y de la que tu sucia gente podría llegar a lanzar. Además me tomé la libertad de agregar nuevos juegos que quizá sean de tu interés y que son la sensación en Arcadikon.

La ceja del holograma de Tak se levantó en incredulidad e inspeccionó críticamente al idiota verde para hacer un juicio coherente de la situación, era un hecho factible que Zim estaba teniendo demasiados detalles para con la humana hermana de su supuesto némesis.

— ¿Qué pretendes Zim? —Tak casi escupió el nombre.

—Veras Gaz, creo que el incidente con tu juego dejó un pequeño resentimiento en ti hacia mi persona —El egocentrismo haciendo acto de presencia en cada palabra dicha—. Y sólo para aclarar, todo fue culpa del mono Dib, no voy a entrar en detalles sobre cómo el dispositivo terrícola fue evaporado accidentalmente por uno de mis láseres…

Era tan estúpido e insoportable, pensó Tak mientras esperaba que la exasperante diatriba terminara de una vez por todas. Pero cuando las excusas que Zim estaba dando para dejar en claro que nada de lo sucedido era culpa suya -_lo cual era mentira_\- decidió que era suficiente y éste era el momento adecuado para implementar el plan.

Le arrebataría el PAK y lo vería morir lentamente con esa estúpida expresión en su rostro mientras rogaba por su vida.

Sin embargo Tak se detuvo cuando el pseudo invasor mencionó algo en medio de su desvarío.

—Quizá los presentes anteriores no fueron mis mejores intentos para ganar de nuevo tus afectos pero con esto pretendo y estoy seguro que el incidente será olvidado —Zim seguía con ese aire de autosuficiencia, su meticuloso plan de seis pasos garantizaba su éxito—, además te estoy dando tecnología superior ¡algo digno para el compañero de Zim! Sé agradecida por esta segunda oportunidad pequeña Gaz. —El invasor la miró expectante y él notó que las facciones de la chica humana eran indescifrables, los ojos carmín sin pupilas parpadearon un par de veces y miraron en diferentes direcciones mientras aguardaba.

La mente de Tak se disolvió entonces cuando la palabra _"compañero"_ resonó a una frecuencia peligrosa, la simple noción de la premisa resultaba inverosímil por lo absurda que podría llegar a ser.

"_Compañero"_. La palabra denotaba significados diferentes según fuese el caso y siendo Zim quien la empleaba, Tak supuso que no podía ser nada bueno.

Al no tener respuesta alguna, Zim tuvo la osadía de tomar una de las manos de "Gaz" para que sostuviera el dispositivo de juegos mientras halaba la otra mano con un objetivo de por medio.

En un estado de shock ante la reciente noticia, Tak apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba punto de ocurrir. Pero la imagen de Zim a punto de unir sus labios con los de ella fue suficiente horroroso para espabilar sus sentidos y empujar al alienígena antes de que eso sucediera.

— ¡Apártate! —chilló Tak alejándose varios pasos de distancia de él—. ¿Qué en Irk estás haciendo Zim? —Oh, ella no estaba equivocada sobre el panorama preliminar de toda esta situación y eso realmente la asqueó.

Antes de que Zim pudiese responder o cuestionar -_para el caso_\- sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y una figura salió de ella.

—Iba a preguntar lo mismo —dijo la verdadera Gaz—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —La cuestión se convirtió en un siseo peligroso que exigía una respuesta inmediata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará… **_

_**Bien, dije que iba a ser un fic de dos capítulos cortos… pero en realidad queda un capítulo más XD lo juro sólo uno más y ya!**_

_**Todavía falta que aparezca Gaz así que… 7u7 **_

_**Gracias por los RW! **_

_**SolemnGlory: **_

_Lamento la demora, tenía todo esto en una libreta y no la encontraba… por fortuna apareció hace un par de días u.u y gracias por el RW! Se hace lo que se puede con la redacción y todavía sigo puliendo algunas cosas n.n _

_**Nessajinxed: **_

_In fact I think you guessed right in that part! Zim just waited to be alone with Gaz XD and we already saw how tak reacted to his actions. In the next chapter we can see what will happen to them, and Gaz goes into action 7u7 _

_Me too Love the ZaGr !_

_**Yoli : **_

_No te preocupes Yoli 7u7 oh! A mi también me gusta el apelativo XD igual lo de Love-Pig pero me fui más por el primero. ¿Sabes? Me gusta plantear a Tak de esa manera, como una posible villana y aunque no es un lado oscuro de su personalidad me encanta que actúe de esa manera *risas malvadas* en especial si es contra Zim XD lamento muuuuuuucho la demora del capítulo, después de vacaciones estuve algo ocupada, luego se me perdió la libreta donde tengo los capítulos y más tarde fue un poco de procrastinación, pero bueno aquí está al fin después de mil años XP _

_**Subiré el capítulo final tan pronto como pueda 7u7 hasta la próxima… **_


	3. Demonio Púrpura

**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

**Advertencias: Emparejamiento ZaGr, ZaGr explicito y Ooc (personajes fuera de carácter). **

**-.-**

**Capítulo 3. Demonio púrpura. **

**.-.**

**.-.**

La mirada de alarma en Zim intercambió el punto focal pasando de la adolescente furibunda que prácticamente rompió la puerta y exigía una respuesta, a la desconcertada chica junto a él que momentos atrás estuvo a punto de -_como lo llamarían los humanos en su ritual de cortejo_\- "besar".

— ¿Gaz? —clamó cuando su carne cerebral se atrevió a reaccionar y su boca se abrió para hablar—. Tú… ella… ¿Quién? —En este punto, la mente del invasor Irken estaba a punto de explotar por la confusión e impresión.

Unos ojos fríos y mortíferos miraron a Tak un momento y ella intentó no ceder al pánico cuando las implicaciones del asunto se sucedieron con demasiada rapidez para asimilarlas en su totalidad. Todo había salido mal.

— ¿Cómo escapaste? —Tak dejó la farsa a un lado para desenfundar el arma láser que guardaba con recelo en una de sus botas.

Un único pensamiento empezó a acosar a Tak con fuerza inexorable, cerniendo una garra helada ante la expectativa de una respuesta inaceptable.

Zim le miró estupefacto sin saber qué hacer ante toda la locura que le rodeaba.

La verdadera Gaz no respondió a la cuestión de inmediato aunque era de esperarse, se dijo Tak. El silencio era como un protocolo inflexible en la aterradora humana. No, la chica no necesitaba palabras y lo confirmó cuando una de las manos de Gaz -_que hasta ese entonces mantuvo tras su espalda_\- arrojó la cabeza de una unidad SIR por el suelo hacia Tak.

La hermana de Dib no obtuvo el "respeto" de los otros humanos o del mismo Dib, hablando primero y pensando después. La respuesta de Tak yacía en el frío suelo de ese laboratorio subterráneo junto a sus pies.

— ¡Mimi! —gritó la invasora horrorizada por su sirviente robot. Alzó la vista con expresión irritada que pronto dio paso a otra emoción burbujeante en su interior amenazando con explotar.

Los ojos de Tak se encontraron con los de Gaz y también con los de Zim, éste último con un semblante indescifrable y prácticamente raso; los tres permanecieron inmóviles por una fracción de segundo, patentando la tensión y aprensión surgida entre ellos.

—Tu pequeña chatarra aún tiene desperfectos. —Una pequeña y sádica sonrisa se instaló en el semblante de Gaz.

Tak cortó el contacto visual con la chica aterradora para recoger la cabeza de Mimi e inspeccionar los daños. Las nubes inciertas sobre el estado de la unidad se dispersaron de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que dicha parte de la anatomía de su robot fue prácticamente arrancada del resto de su cuerpo con violencia, las abolladuras en el material supuestamente resistente eran la prueba irrefutable de la masacre. Un desastre de proporciones mayores que hizo añicos el arduo trabajo de varios años y redujo a su unidad a nada más que basura inservible.

— ¡Tú! —siseó la invasora mirando con odio a Gaz, a quien hasta entonces nunca contempló como una posible amenaza a sus planes, oh, pero ahora era personal—. Pagarás por esto… —Apuntó el arma hacia la chica ignorando la mirada despiadada que sacudió ligeramente su Squeedly Spooch.

Sin embargo, en un llamado de sensatez el objetivo de Tak cambió. Transcurriendo en apenas una exhalación, ella presionó el gatillo y disparó hacia el brazo de Zim ocasionando que el Irken soltara un exponencial quejido de dolor antes de que pudiese alcanzarla y apuñalarla con una de las piernas de su PAK. A pesar de la conmoción, Tak fue consciente de la presencia de Zim y de cómo éste pretendía atacarla.

—Me desharé de esta escoria primero y luego serás tú. —prometió ella enfocándose ahora en Zim con toda la intención de acometer un segundo disparo, asegurándose ahora de no fallar.

Antes de darle cualquier oportunidad a Tak, las piernas PAK se desplegaron para arrojar el cuerpo de Zim a un lado y aterrizar con mayor violencia de la que hubiera imaginado haciéndolo rodar por el suelo lejos del enorme agujero producto del disparo. Un arma desintegradora de alto calibre, ciertamente no fue una sorpresa viniendo de la chica alienígena.

— ¡Computadora atrapa al intruso! —ordenó Zim a la IA mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Un par de brazos mecánicos bajaron del techo y aprisionaron a Tak inmovilizándola en el acto, la pistola láser resbaló de sus manos cuando su cuerpo abandonó el suelo. Sin importar cuánto se esforzó por patalear, las restricciones no cedieron ante su determinación implacable sino que empeoraron la situación al ocasionar que los brazos se apretujaran más contra su cuerpo.

Gaz tomó el arma en sus manos y se acercó a Tak para dispararle en una pierna que colgaba libremente, escuchó con satisfacción cómo ella soltaba un siseo de dolor acompañado de palabras inteligibles y extrañas, unas que la chica intuyó se trataban de maldiciones en su lenguaje nativo. Reconoció un par de éstas pues eran las mismas que Zim utilizaba con frecuencia cada vez que sus planes o inventos -_o cualquier cosa en general_\- no le salían bien.

Otro disparo se estrelló en el cuerpo de Tak, esta vez en la muñeca de la invasora lo que provocó que el holograma se desvaneciera revelando su verdadera forma.

— ¡Tak! —gritó Zim al encontrarse mirando el rostro de su agresora y enemiga jurada.

Gaz frunció el ceño, cansada.

— ¿De verdad hasta ahora te das cuenta idiota? —La aterradora chica le dio una mala mirada al alienígena. Zim era un verdadero idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ignorando el comentario, el chico extraterrestre se alzó con ayuda de sus piernas PAK para encarar a Tak.

— ¿Te atreviste a engañar al todo poderoso Zim usando a su cerdo de amor?

Gaz gruñó audiblemente desde el suelo al escuchar el apelativo que Zim utilizó para referirse a ella, un gesto que delataba su molestia.

Oh. En un solo instante el umbral mítico de incomprensión cayó abriendo una puerta en medio de aquel remolino de confusión. Todos los acontecimientos tomaron cuerpo hacia una verdad absoluta.

—Eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta Zim —devolvió Tak despectivamente mirándolo con arrogancia y superioridad—. Incluso ahora, declarando abiertamente que este asqueroso humano y tú, están relacionándose. Sabía que estabas loco, pero esto ¡relacionarte con una de estas escorias y quizá hasta aparearte con una! Va contra toda programación ¡es traición! —La voz de Tak fue tensa debido al horror provocado por la expectativa de sus palabras.

¡Inaudito!

—Cállate. —espetó Zim.

— ¡¿Siquiera es eso posible?! —Continuó Tak con sarcasmo y asco—. Ustedes dos ¡Ugh! —La sola idea le repugnó.

—Oh, créeme —respondió Gaz ganándose la mirada de ambos—. Eso es realmente posible. —La chica le envió una tácita mirada a Zim y éste le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa arrogante.

_¡Por Irk! _

Su especie eliminó esa función hacía ya bastante tiempo cuando la clonación dio paso a soldados mejorados genéticamente capaces de ignorar sus necesidades básicas y primitivas, aunque la programación en raras ocasiones corrompió el producto biológico despertando en los sujetos dicha necesidad. Los llamados defectos incluían este fallo en su sistema junto a otros desperfectos en su pensamiento y personalidad que los hacían inestables.

La revelación se hizo presente entonces frente a Tak, por supuesto ¿cómo no lo imaginó antes? Zim era defectuoso.

— ¡Son asquerosos! Zim los Más Altos se enterarán de tu traición y entonces tendrán la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ti.

Gaz volvió a apuntar el arma, esta vez directamente a la cabeza de Tak. Pero antes de que jalara el gatillo Zim la detuvo.

—Espera Pequeña Gaz, matar a Tak sería demasiado piadoso de nuestra parte.

Gaz se sintió repentinamente frustrada ante la intervención de Zim.

El Irken bajó al nivel del suelo y se encaminó hacia un panel de control donde tecleó la contraseña de acceso, una ventana se desplegó en una de las diferentes pantallas. Caracteres Irken parpadearon y cambiaron a un ritmo constante cuando Zim tecleó en busca de algo dentro de los archivos encriptados en el sistema.

—No me asustas Zim, te lo dije esa vez, ni siquiera eres un invasor de verdad. Los más Altos quieren deshacerse de ti así que te enviaron por error a este sucio planeta para exiliarte… la misión de invasión en un fraude. —siseó con veneno Tak.

El tan ansiado disparo sobrevino ante el último comentario y la invasora aulló de dolor.

—Fraude o no, la invasión será real. —dijo Gaz con voz inexpresiva pero con la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en una promesa.

Tak le prestó atención tratando de encontrar sentido a sus palabras e ignorando el dolor que le acometía en la otra pierna. La maldijo una y otra vez por atreverse a dispararle.

— ¡Bien, está todo listo! —El grito de Zim cortó la tensión del momento entre ambas hembras—. Computadora abre el portal MIR0027.

— ¿Ese portal? —cuestionó la computadora con incredulidad.

— ¡Obedece a tu amo computadora y abre el portal!

Gimiendo de exasperación y molestia, la IA acató el mandato de su "Maestro". Un pequeño destello se convirtió en un enorme vórtice negro girando en espiral hacia lo que parecía ser la nada.

—Pensé en usar este experimento en el apestoso humano Dib, pero de una inexplicable manera logró escapar —explicó Zim con indiferencia—. Como sea ¡prepárate para experimentar el horror de la habitación con un alce! ¡Ahora computadora arrójala y cierra el portal!

Los brazos metálicos se acercaron al abismo a pesar del incesante forcejeo de Tak. Ni siquiera el último recurso fue suficiente para evitar ser arrojada al portal. Una maldición en lenguaje Irken fue lo único que Zim y Gaz lograron escuchar antes de que el agujero se cerrara.

— ¿Entonces esa estúpida habitación podrá contenerla? —Gaz arrojó el arma a un lado y enfrentó a Zim con un semblante incrédulo—. Es muy tonto, creí que la enviarías a esa prisión en la que inviertes innecesariamente tu dinero.

Moo-Ping 10. Maldición ¿por qué no lo pensó? Era brillante. A Zim no le importaría invertir su capital en esa prisión con tal de mantener prisionera a Tak para siempre.

—Dejemos que Tak experimente el horror y después podemos enviarla a Moo-Ping 10. —propuso él.

—La habitación sigue siendo tonta. —reiteró Gaz con apatía.

Zim se acercó a ella dejando entre ver esa sonrisa de cremallera en su semblante, tomó a la chica alojando sus manos con garras a los costados de su cintura y apretando ligeramente dicha zona en un vago intento de imponer control y superioridad. Ella gruñó en disconformidad pero no se apartó ni lo golpeó, aun.

—Nunca subestimes el poder del alce, pequeña Gaz —dijo simplemente mientras negaba con la cabeza como si su comentario tuviese obviedad universal—. Tak no podrá escapar, la habitación se encuentra en un plano diferente al nuestro donde no existe salida alguna. Sin la tecnología adecuada por supuesto… ¡y con un enorme y terrorífico alce!

Sí, ahora se escuchaba más tonto que al principio.

—Como sea. —comentó aburrida.

Gaz miró el desastre en el laboratorio y decidió que definitivamente no se quedaría a limpiarlo, dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí pero fue detenida cuando Zim descubrió sus intenciones.

— ¿Entonces sigues enojada con Zim? —Se atrevió a preguntar él.

Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna que delatara sus pensamientos o juicios.

—Rompiste mi Game Slave y una loca del espacio me secuestró para poder obtener una absurda venganza en tu contra ¿tú qué crees? —Los ojos de Gaz se abrieron brevemente para mirarlo acusadoramente.

—Fui vilmente engañado por Tak —Se defendió Zim—. Lucía exactamente como tú…

Eso pareció enfurecer a Gaz. Sus dientes rechinaron y sus manos se apretaron en un puño, Zim rápidamente buscó su única salvación dentro de esa habitación y la encontró. Corrió hacia el objeto olvidado recogiéndolo en el acto para tendérselo a Gaz como una ofrenda de paz.

—Hice esto para ti. —dijo solemnemente esperando que ella lo tomara.

Cuando ella así lo hizo, Zim repitió todo el discurso que le dio a la falsa Gaz.

Ella inspeccionó el objeto por un tiempo prolongado hasta que lo tomó de las manos de Zim. Habían cosas a las que Gaz Membrana nunca se resistiría: infligir dolor, Pizza, cerditos y los videojuegos.

—Esto debería bastar por ahora. —declaró Gaz volviéndose hacia la salida sintiendo su ira menguar en intensidad.

Necesitaba algo para canalizar el enojo que sintió al despertar en esa cámara de contención.

Zim no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a retomar la acción a medias que estuvo por realizar con la falsa Gaz, un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando recordó que a quien iba a besar era a Tak y la visión lo horrorizó. Además su instinto de autopreservación le gritó que no tentara su suerte con la humana, siendo su compañera, le resultaba familiar a Zim saber que ella se volvía violenta al calor de la ira y frustración.

En cualquier otra situación donde la violencia no fuese dirigida hacia él le pareció fascinante, pero no ahora cuando podría ser un blanco fácil.

—Nos vemos mañana, hoy es noche familiar. —explicó Gaz simplemente antes de marcharse.

Bueno, al menos dijo que regresaría al día siguiente, pensó Zim con alivio. El presente cumplió la función principal que era apaciguar la ira en la chica; si algo aprendió al estar al lado de Gaz durante todos esos años fue que los humanos eran temperamentales e inesperados.

—Yo no voy a limpiar esto. —Se quejó la computadora.

Las antenas de Zim bajaron y un puchero de fastidio se patentó en su rostro al reconocer que su computadora parecía tener personalidad propia y una insolencia enorme que sólo competía con el tamaño de la cabeza de Dib.

Ahora fue su turno de bufar ante la molestia, la idea de otro sirviente defectuoso por reparar no le agradó… con Gir tenía suficiente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin. **_

_**N/A: **_

_**Bien al fin terminé este pequeño proyecto. Disculpen si se quedó corto con respecto a sus expectativas u.u **_

_**Por el momento no tengo planeado hacer algo complicado, si al caso sólo algunos One-Shots con tramas sencillas (y confusas XD) simplemente cosas random para el ZaGr para sacar un poco el hype por la shipp. **_

_**Agradezco mucho los Reviews que le han dado a esta historia, son muy apreciados para mí… ¡GRACIAS! Mil gracias por ellos. **_

_**Nos vemos en otro proyecto… tengo un par en mente que tal vez me anime a escribir después n.n **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


End file.
